


You, in colour

by flwrkyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, basically just soft soulmate kyukev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: The boy looked about the same age as Kevin. Whenever Kevin draws him in coloured pencils he always has this soft medium brown hair parted just slightly off-centre. Whenever Kevin draws him smiling he has cute dimples and small crinkles at the corners of his eyes.Kevin isn't sure what it is about this fictional boy but there's just something about him that seems all too real.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	You, in colour

**Author's Note:**

> another one-shot moved from wattpad !!! soft soulmate kyukev content for yall <333
> 
> -sonja :D

Most days after class Kevin Moon spends his time at a café not far from his university. The art major likes to sit and drink coffee while working on random sketches or projects for school. The café isn't too busy most days and has a very good ambience.

Lighting tapping his pencil on the table Kevin sighs. His mind is drawn back to the same face as always. The third-year student has been drawing this face for the past two years. He doesn't know who it is and honestly, he just thinks they're a figment of his imagination. More accurately, Kevin thinks  _ he's _ just a figment of his imagination.

The boy looked about the same age as Kevin. Whenever Kevin draws him in coloured pencils he always has this soft medium brown hair parted just slightly off-centre. Whenever Kevin draws him smiling he has cute dimples and small crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

Kevin isn't sure what it is about this fictional boy but there's just something about him that seems all too  _ real. _

"Your coffee." The barista places the coffee down beside Kevin's sketchbook. He thanks them then turns his focus back to the empty page. Letting out another sigh Kevin decides to draw the boy again. It's not like he has any better ideas, may as well stick to something he knows.

Today Kevin doesn't have all of his art supplies with him, only a few pencils, an eraser and a sharpener. He starts drawing and chooses to draw the boy smiling today. He always seems to like the ones where he's smiling better.

Then like usual Kevin falls into a trance while he draws. Nothing can break his concentration, or so he thinks. "Hi, welcome to moonlit café. What may I get for you?" Now, this isn't out of the ordinary at all. He's sitting in a café after all. Kevin just can't seem to understand why this time he looked up.

His jaw drops. Standing waiting to order is none other than his not so fictional boy. Kevin freezes, his whole body is very confused and his mind is overwhelmed. The boy he's been drawing for two years isn't a figment of his imagination, he's very real and standing a solid three metres away from him. Kevin may only currently be able to see his side profile but he just knows. He knows that face all too well.

"Can I get a hot chocolate please?" His voice seems to match exactly what Kevin thought he would sound like. Not that that was something he thought about a lot or anything.

After ordering the boy turns around in Kevin's direction in search of a place to sit. There are lots of empty tables so why this mysterious boy picks the table just two over from Kevin? No one knows. By this point, Kevin has gotten back to his senses a little. Worried that the boy might see his perfect drawing of him, Kevin flips to a new page.

Seeing the not so fictional boy in real life is really throwing Kevin for a loop. He always loved drawing him because he was just so pretty, Kevin honestly didn't think he could exist. No one that pretty should be allowed to exist. Or at least that's what Kevin thought.

"Is there something on my face?"  _ Shit.  _ Kevin curses at himself. He's been caught staring at the pretty boy. "Oh uh, no sorry... You just seem — familiar." Kevin manages to piece a semi-coherent sentence together. "I just transferred here, I’m sorry but you don't seem familiar at all." The boy replies.

This is Kevin's chance to finally learn who the mysterious boy is. "I'm Kevin by the way, I’m an art major. If you ever need anything your best bet for finding me is here or in the art studio."

"Or better yet you could give me your number." The boy says confidently. Kevin nearly drops his pencil out of pure shock. "I-I don't even know your name." Kevin stutters. The pretty boy smiles, his dimples becoming very pronounced. Just like Kevin always draws them.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, my name is Changmin. I'm a dance major."  _ Changmin _ . Kevin is finally able to put a name to the face he's been drawing for years.

Kevin grabs a napkin and writes down his phone number. He stands up slightly and reaches across the empty table to pass the boy his number. "Just call me if you ever need me."

"Will do."

\---

Kevin finds himself staying late in the art studio today. No particular reason. There isn't a project that needs to be completed. Kevin is just there, sitting at his desk drawing away.

You'd think after meeting the not so fictional boy Kevin would stop drawing him, but no. It's been a week since he met Changmin, his fictional boy. Sadly for Kevin that was the first and last time he's seen him, but maybe luck is on his side today as his phone starts ringing. Kevin snaps out of his drawing trances and looks at his phone.  _ Unknown number.  _ What's the harm in picking it up? Kevin thinks.

"Hello?" The Canadian answers. "This is Kevin right?"  _ Changmin _ . That's Changmin's voice. "Oh, Changmin right? what’s up?"

"Umm, I may or may not have gotten myself locked in the dance studio. I was wondering if you could get someone to open it for me?" Kevin feels bad for laughing but he can't help but chuckle a little. "The door to the dance studio automatically locks on the inside sometimes. It’s a shitty old lock. I’ve had to do this for my best friend more than once."

Kevin pauses. "You’re lucky I’m still on campus though. I’m rather lazy, I don't know if I’d come all the way back to campus for a guy I met last week."  _ Bullshit.  _ "You seem too nice to let me get stuck in here. Plus, you're also pretty much the only person I know or at least have the phone number of. If you don't come I’ll be stuck here till tomorrow morning."

"Guilt-tripping me into coming when I'm already coming. Tsk tsk. I’ll be there in five minutes." Then Kevin ends the call. He packs up his things taking this as a sign to go home after saving Changmin.

The dance studio was in the same building as the art studio. The dance studio was on the first floor and the art studio on the third. Upon arriving at the dance studio Kevin hears music playing inside. He places his hand on the handle and jiggles it a little to get it to open. As he slips inside he watches in awe as Changmin dances.

As if it already wasn't enough that Kevin finds Changmin highly attractive, on top of that he's incredibly talented too? Now that's a little too much for poor Kevin’s heart to handle.

Midway through the dance Changmin notices Kevin in the mirror. He stops and goes to turn off the music. Then the brunette turns to Kevin. "You’re a lifesaver Kev."  _ Kev.  _ He blushes at the nickname. Changmin flashes him a smile then starts packing up his things. "Oh yeah, no problem."

After Changmin packs up, he picks up his bag and turns back to Kevin. "Do you wanna go home together?" Changmin asks. Kevin tilts his head. "You don't even know where I live," Kevin responds probably a little sassier than he meant.

"Oh uh well I just assumed you lived in the dorms but I could be wrong," Changmin mumbled looking down at his shoes. "Lucky for you Changmin, I do." The brunette looks up with a smile. "Then let's go together."

There’s that pretty smile Kevin knows all too well. Being around Changmin is like being around an old friend that you seem to know but not really. Kevin likes it though, being around Changmin gives him a wonderful feeling in his stomach. One he can't necessarily describe, but if he were to draw it, it would be the most beautiful drawing of butterflies and fireworks.

"Come on," Changmin says standing in the doorframe. Kevin snaps out of his thoughts and turns to the door, following behind Changmin. The dorms are only ten minutes away from campus.

Kevin and Changmin walking side by side in silence. "So what floor are you on?" Kevin asks, breaking the silence. "The third floor." Changmin answers. "I’m on the eighth floor, room two if you ever need me," Kevin replies. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Once again Kevin is hit with one of those beautiful smiles he knows all too well. There’s just something different about seeing that smile in real life and not just on paper.

"You’re staring again Kevin."

Kevin looks away, cheeks red and embarrassment running through his body. "Am I really that familiar?" Changmin asks, the boy was genuinely curious. Bow Kevin can't outright tell him that he's been drawing him for the past two years, that would be weird. "I guess it just feels like I've seen you somewhere before, hey look we're here,'' Kevin says changing the subject.

Changmin can tell that he's avoiding the subject but decides not to push it any further. They step into the elevator and each press their floor numbers. "See you around Kev," Changmin says stepping out onto the third floor. "See you around."

—-

A few months go by and Kevin finds himself bumping into his not so fictional boy more and more. Whether it be at the café or when Kevin goes to meet Juyeon at the dance studio or in the canteen at lunch because Juyeon has started inviting Changmin to sit with them. Their table of three has become a table of four. "Chanhee stop playing with my pencils they're expensive," Kevin says snatching the pencil out of the blonde's hands.

"They aren't  _ that _ expensive, I would know you dragged me with you last time to buy more of them." Juyeon reasons leading to a very pouty Kevin. "Why do you even draw at lunch?" Chanhee asks, placing his chin in the palm of his hand. "Because I like to."

Chanhee looks at Changmin then back at Kevin and smirks. The blonde leans over to Kevin's ear. "But you stopped drawing the pretty boy you used to draw at lunch."

Kevin nearly chokes on his iced coffee. Changmin shoots a concerned look in Kevin's way but the older assures him he's fine. Kevin turns to chanhee and punches his shoulder. "I told you not to bring that up when he's here," Kevin whispers back, albeit a tad aggressively.

The stupid smirk never leaving Chanhee's face. "What are you two whispering about huh?" Juyeon asks, poor Kevin just wants to drop the subject altogether. "Yeah, now I’m curious too." Changmin chimes in.

"Oh, nothing Chanhee’s just being an ass, like usual.'' Kevin glares at the blonde who's still smirking like the asshole he is occasionally. "Oh, we were just talking about Kevin’s drawings." Then Chanhee winces in pain. (Kevin has kicked him under the table)

"Kevin never lets me look at his drawings." Changmin pouts. Juyeon and chanhee look at each other, then at Changmin. "He’s been very private about his drawings lately," Juyeon replies looking over at Kevin’s sketchbook.

Kevin glares at the older with the full intent of if looks could kill Juyeon would be very dead. "Kev." Changmin looks at Kevin with puppy dog eyes. "Can I see your sketches please?" But before Kevin can even react, Chanhee grabs the sketchbook and passes it to Changmin. Kevin freezes. This is it. His charade is up.

Changmin flips through a couple of pages. Mostly flowers and scenery, but then Changmin stopped. The date at the top of the page was well before he met Kevin, but the drawing was of him. Changmin knew it was him, of course, he did. It’s his face after all.

Juyeon and Chanhee sit there silently as Changmin stares at the drawing. Kevin is breaking down, he isn't showing it but inside he's losing it.

"Kev." Changmin softly calls. "That’s me isn't it?" Kevin bites his lip and nods. Kevin can't make eye contact with Changmin, he can't bring himself to it. "Kevin," Changmin calls again. Juyeon and Chanhee silently grab their things leaving the pair alone. "Kev look at me please."

Kevin is barely able to look up at the brunette. "How long have you been drawing me?" Changmin asks. He isn't necessarily creeped out by it, confused is a better word. "Two years." Kevin says, just loud enough for Changmin to hear. "And you're sure we've never met?" Kevin nods.

"I thought you were just some character my brain came up with because I was lonely. The drawings always seemed too real though, you seemed too real. I guess that's why I couldn't stop staring at you when we first met. Because you're real." Changmin sits there at a loss for words.

There was silence for a few minutes as Changmin tried to piece together a reply. "You know, I lied to you when we first met," Changmin says, confusing Kevin. "You were familiar. Two years ago I started having these dreams about a pretty boy. A pretty boy with raven hair and round glasses. He was an artist and whenever I saw him he was always working away on his latest project."

Now it's Kevin's turn to sit there at a loss for words. He just sits there staring back at Changmin. They sit in silence for a while, neither being able to come up with anything to say.

"Is this like a sign from the universe that we're meant to be?" Kevin jokes. "Maybe we are," Changmin replies, dead serious. Kevin's eyes widen. "I was only joking." He mumbles. "But maybe we are Kevin." Changmin pauses. "Maybe I’m meant to be your  _ not so fictional  _ boy and you're meant to be my pretty artist boy."

Kevin thinks for a moment before replying. "Then maybe we should listen to the universe."

"Maybe we should."


End file.
